Benutzer Diskussion:Neko-Chanx3
Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen, Neko-Chanx3! Das HitmanReborn-Wiki-Team freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Wir können wirklich jede helfende Hand vertragen und freuen uns über jeden neuen Benutzer, der zu uns stößt! Übrigends: Cooler Edit auf der Seite Neko-Chanx3!! Da du ja noch neu bist, hast du vielleicht noch einige Fragen. Um Antworten zu bekommen, kannst du: *Natürlich erst einmal die Allgemeine Hilfe zu Rate ziehen, falls du ganz neu bei Wiki bist. *Dir neben im Menü den Punkt Editierhilfe und seine Unterpunkte anschauen. Des Weiteren findest du unter dem Punkt Vorlagen alles, was du zu diesem Thema wissen musst sowie alle Kopiervorlagen, die du einfach bequem in den Artikel deiner Wahl einfügen kannst. Natürlich gibt es noch weitere Vorlagen, die dort nicht direkt zu sehen sind. Dafür kannst du einfach auf dieser Seite nachschauen. *Dich natürlich auch an einen Admin oder jeden anderen User hier wenden. Das Team steht dir für alle Fragen zu Verfügung. Du kannst z.B. mir einfach auf meine Diskussionsseite schreiben. Vergiss dabei aber nicht, deine Nachricht mit vier Tilden ~~~~ zu unterschreiben, damit ich oder ein anderer User dir antworten kann. Falls du Anregungen hast, kannst du diese entweder im Forum oder im Community Portal stellen. So, und nun noch viel Spaß beim weiteren Editiern hier im HitmanReborn-Wiki! Ich hoffe, wir lesen noch viel von dir ;). -- Planet-punk (Diskussion) 20:15, 8. Okt. 2012 Herzlich Willkommen Hey :D Herzlich Willkommen hier im Wiki :3 Öhm joa... Was sagt man bei einer Begrüßung noch so? "Auf gute Zusammenarbeit" ^.^ Ich hoffe du gewöhnst dich hier schnell ein bla bla und so weiter... Das übliche Zeug halt xD Wenn du Fragen hast, frag ;) Und glaub mir.... Das mit dem Kaff kenn ich nur zu gut -.- LG Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:27, 9. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Heya Huch, du bist ja neu hier! Ist mir garnicht aufgefallen :3 Herzlich Willkommen hier! Hoffentlich hast du hier viel Spaß. Ich würde dir auch meine Hilfe anbieten, aber Sassi scheint mir zuvorgekommen zu sein! xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:49, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Haha mein lieber PineappleHead ;D Ja, da warst du richtig Neko-Chan ;3 Nichts zu danken, immer wieder gern :3 Du kannst mich alles fragen was du willst :D Ja wohne ich... Ich schwöre irgendwann wander ich aus -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:07, 10. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Interessant..ich habe das Problem eines Kaffs nicht.xD Jop, hoffentlich lebst du dich hier gut ein. Wir brauchen alle möglichen Kräfte xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:52, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jo und wirklich nichts zu danken :D Ich würde am liebsten nach Italien (ja KHR hat mich geschädigt O.O) auswandern :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:47, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jaaaa, ich merke den Groll xD Ja, das ist gut.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 11:55, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Was glaubst du, was ich vorhabe? :D Du auch? O_O Ist ja krass xD Ich hab genau dasselbe Problem. Ich wohn jetzt schon seit 16 Jahren hier in diesem kleinen mini Kaff und verlauf mich immer noch x.x Das ist deprimierend :( Okay... Das meiste kenn ich, aber selbst hier gibt es Ecken, wo ich noch nicht so wirklich war, oder nur mal ganz kurz... Aber ansonsten krieg ich das immer auf Klassenfahrten zu spüren x.x Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 18:42, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, das merke ich. Muss wirklich furchtbar sein... xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:32, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich werd nächste Woche 16 :D Das mit dem Orientierungssinn ist so eine Sache für sich -.- Und wir beide scheinen da nicht viel Talent für zu haben :D Ich fass es nicht, dass ich jemanden gefunden habe, dem es genau so geht xD Das war bei mir auch so xD Seit Jahren fragen die Lehrer schon nicht mehr und alle haben schon die neusten Touchhandys... O.o Irgendwie unnötig, wenn du mich fragst. Keine Sorge, du schreibst nicht zu viel :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:57, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das ganze, was du da gesagt hast, klingt genauso gut nach einer Beschreibung von meiner Schule.. xD" Herrje, das scheint ja schlimm zu sein. Meine Stadt hat ~30.000 Einwohner. Ich lebe nicht in der Innenstadt und auch nicht auf dem Land, so dazwischen ist es immer schön ruhig, aber nicht weit von allen Geschäften entfernt.^^ Warte, da komme ich nicht mit. Also wissen ein paar Leute etwas über deinen Bruder, was er nichtmal selbst weiß. Reden die ihm was ein? Oder denkt dein Bruder einfach nciht besonders über sich nach? Oder war das nur ein Beispiel? Ich steigere mich in solche Sachen viel zu sehr rein..xD" Und verdammt..ich bin der Jüngste hier. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:41, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja kenn ich. Ich darf mir mittlerweile schon seit Wochen von der Obertusse unserer Klasse (sry für den Ausruck) die auch noch neben mir sitzt (weil unsere wundervolle Klassenlehrerin meinte mich neben sie setzen zu müssen -.-') anhören, dass sie zu Weihnachten das iphone 5 kriegt... Sie immer: "Was ist in bla bla bla Monaten?" Ich dann immer voll gelangweilt: "Weihnachten, wo du dein iphone kriegst". Boar ey das nervt so extrem -.-' Zugegeben dieses Handyproblem haben wir nicht, weil an unserer Schule Handyverbot ist. Wenn du also mit Handy erwischt wirst, wird es sofort eingesammelt und deine Eltern müssen das dann von der Schulleitung abholen. Da riskiert das eigentlich keiner. Außer die ganz Dummen, die mitten auf dem Schulhof bei Facebook reingehen müssen (was ich genau so unnötig finde!). Tja... Pech kann ich da nur sagen. Da hab ich auch kein Mitleid mit. Auch nicht, wenn das meinen Freunden passiert. Ist dann einfach selbst schuld -.- So einfach ist das. Ich hab das mit deinem Bruder gelesen... Das ist eine Sauerei! Sowas ist bei uns auch gerade (also so ähnlich). Meine Schwester wohnt mit ihrer Familie gegenüber von uns und neben ihr wohnt eine alte Frau (wo ich dachte, dass die immer nett ist und so), die stellt auch zu Weihnachten immer so Weihnachtsmänner für die Kinder vor die Tür (auch wenn die meistens abgelaufen sind, aber es geht ja um den guten Willen und so). Jetzt meinte die mit noch so einer Nachbarin über meine Schwester lästern zu müssen und meint, dass sich ihre Schwiegermutter immer um die Kinder kümmern müsste, sie keine gute Mutter wäre, die Schwiegermutter alles sauber machen würde usw... Da gab es schon extrem Krach mit ihrem Mann. (Also jetzt nicht die beiden sondern er mit der alten Frau) Da hat ihm noch eine andere Nachbarin bei geholfen. War mitten im Hausflur. Schade das ich nicht dabei war, weil die nämlich auch Scheiße über meine Mutter erzählen! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:53, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hm...gut. Ich würde so einer Frage keien beachtung schenken, aber wo du Recht hast... Sich stundenlang über Kleinigkeiten aufzuregen macht Spaß, oder? Das mche ich auch gerne, xD" Ich bin fünfzehn. Am 9. November werde ich 16. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:09, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hm... Ein Kerl als "Tusse" ist manchmal noch schlimmer, als ein Mädchen. Nein, ich hab kein Facebook :( Aber Skype, ICQ und YouTube :3 Sag mal, kennst du K-Pop? (Koreanischen Pop. Zum Beispiel die Band Super Junior oder MBLAQ) Das ist schlimm und tut mir für deinen Bruder bzw. für euch alle wirklich leid :( Ich wusste davon ja gar nichts! Meine Mom meinte mir das letztens so beiläufig erzählen zu müssen und da hab ihr ihr gesagt, dass si emir diese Nachbarin mal zeigen soll (zugegeben, ich kenn die nicht) damit ich ihr mal die Meinung sagen kann, aber hat sie nicht gemacht. Hätte mich auch gewundert -.-' Wenn ich die irgendwann mal sehe werde ich sie auf jeden Fall drauf ansprechen! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:40, 15. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jop, das macht total Spaß. xD Ja, von uns Dreien bist du die Älteste.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:55, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mr Simple ist cool :3 Am Anfang fand ich RingDingDong voll komisch O.o Aber mittlerweile mag ich das. Uhh hab gestern auf YouTube Super Junior Super Show 4 aus Osaka gesehen *-* Mega geil! 2AM sagt mir nichts, aber das Lied ist schön :3 Kennst du NU'EST? Die Band ist auch cool :3 Ich kann endlich den Tanz von Superman (Super Junior) Na ja... Ist auch nicht wirklich schwer :D Butterfly von denen ist voll das gute Laune Lied :3 Mit J-Pop kenn ich mich nicht aus sry :/ Ich würde jetzt sagen, gib mal Nummer, Name usw, aber ich weiß nicht ob das irgendwie riskant ist, das hier öffentlich zu machen... Ja ich kenn Sweet Amoris :D Hab das auch xD Ist ganz lustig :3 xD Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 16:53, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) So, jetzt bin ich auch endlich 16 :D Hab dich bei SA und Skype hinzugefügt :3 YT mach ich später, weil ich jetzt weg muss. Musical Starlight Express :3 Bis später mal ;) Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 14:49, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Tatsächlich...wirklich interessant.^^ Ahnung vom Zeichnen....ein wenig, ich kann es nur kein bisschen.xD Wieso?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 20:34, 17. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Danke ♥ Uhh Starlight Express war geil *-* die Besten sind die beiden "Streckenräumer" die so bei den Rennen Schiri gespielt haben und vorher immer los geschickt wurden, um die Rennbahn frei zu machen :3 Die beiden hatten als einzigste Inliner an und die haben so mega geile Stunts gemacht O_O Sind unten übers Publikum gesprungen, Saltos usw. Voll geil *-* Ich saß so Seitentribühne, wo die ja alle dran vorbeifahren (2. Reihe Seitentribühne (ok eigentlich Reihe 7 aber das ist da ganz unten an der Bahn *-*) und dann ging da immer so ne Rampe hoch wo die drüber gesprungen sind O_O Ich hab hinterher den einen Typen so angestarrt als der da winkend (also am Ende) vorbei gefahren ist xD Das war so peinlich. Die haben Hände abgeklatscht T.T Ich wünschte ich hätte da ganz unten in der ersten Reihe gesessen... So jetzt bin ich fertig mit meinem Roman xD Hab dich jetzt bei Skype richtig hinzugefügt :3 Krank? Was hast du denn? :( Gute Besserung! Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:22, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe früher mal ganz gerne gezeichnet, aber das ist auch vorbei. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:59, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Das mit den Ärzten kenn ich, hab dieselbe Einstellung -.-' Werd trotzdem immer gezwungen o.o' Ja ich kenn AP -> Sassi1710 Die beiden kenn ich nicht O.o Ich hab absolut kein Talent fürs Zeichnen xD Bleach kenn ich, Darker Than Black *-*, FMA, Naruto, Death Note, One Piece usw :3 Guck mir den Link mal an :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:14, 19. Okt. 2012 (UTC) N-Nein, tut mir leid. Da gibt es keine mehr.. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:51, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also hab mir jetzt alle Parts angesehen :3 Ist wirklich cool gemacht, muss ich schon sagen :3 Ich hab echt kein Talent zum Zeichnen und mach es eigtnlich nur wenn ich muss oder wenn mir extrem langweilig ist :D Dafür schreibe ich mega gerne Geschichten *-* Eine Freundin von mir und ich schreiben gerade eine extrem geile mehr oder weniger Fantasy KHR Geschichte über Giottos Zeit und so :3 Mega geil *-* Hab deine Verbindungsanfrage auf AP angenommen :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:55, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hm...was ich höre? Wenig.... xD Ein Radio habe ich nicht, und mein PC kann durch einen Fehler meinerseits keinen Ton. Daher ginge das nur über mein Netbook, und meist habe ich keine Lust, das hochzufahren..xD Prinzipiell gefällt mir fast alles japanisches. T.M.Revolution finde ich besonders toll :3 Und von den Songs, die du genannt hast, habe ich noch nie gehört... xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:51, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Die Bilder sind gut :3 Oh ja eigene Welt und jede Menge Kopfkino *-* So muss das sein! xD Ich stell sie zum Teil auf meiner Homepage hoch. http://sassi1710.npage.de/ Da sind nur Geschichten die ich von/über Animes geschrieben hab, weil ich immer Angst hab das was von meinen Fantasy Geschichten geklaut wird (ist schon passiert). Kannst ja mal durch gucken wenn du willst :3 KHR Story wird überarbeitet kommt aber bald. Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:30, 21. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Jap, kenne ich beide. L.MC muss man doch kennen, die haben doch Reborn!-Openings beigesteuert. :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:43, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bitte :3 Danke <3 Ein Kumpel von mir hat Teile für seine eigene Geschichte benutzt -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:07, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Nah. Von L.MC kenne ich nur die KHR-Songs xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 04:43, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ja, ich bin zu ihm gegangen und hab gesagt: Hey schöne Geschichte hast du da xD Scherz, ich weiß was du meinst. Er hatte zwar sowas angedeutet gehabt, von wegen dass er etwas Ähnliches schreiben wollte, aber dass er das dann komplett übernimmt, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:16, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ah, okay. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:47, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hallu :D Ich soll dir von der lieben Sassi ausrichten, dass se dir erst so in ner Woche ca antwortet da se jetzt ne Woche weg ist, ich bin praktisch sowas wie ihr Ersatz in der Zeit....für genaueres siehe ihr Blog Einträge :D Ich hab sogar auch en account hier aber ich hab nicht so viel zeit un hab viel Mist gebaut in meiner Anfangszeit hier un so darum bin ich nur noch en Ersatz xD damit du Bescheid weißt ;) lg Ayaka88 :D Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 19:53, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Neee, kenne ich leider nicht. Death Note ist nicht ganz mein Fall.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:43, 25. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Naja, kommt vor.^^ Okay...davon habe ich ja noch nichtmal was gehört.. xD" PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:48, 26. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Keine Sorge...diese Standardanimes sind nicht mein Fall. xD *D.Gray-man *Fullmetal Alchemist *Black Cat *Shaman King *Sengoku Basara *Toradora! Das dürften meine liebsten sein, neben KHR. Alles ohne feste Reihenfolge. :3 Und wie sieht's bei dir aus?^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:12, 27. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Uhm..wow. xD 200 ist eine ganz schöne Zahl... ich setze mich einfach zu sehr und zu lange auf ein Fandom fest. xD Klar! Ich verfolge den Manga von D.Gray-man eifrig und bin auch sehr auf das neue Chapter gespannt. Ich will nicht, dass Timcanpy tot ist... ._. 31.17.229.72 08:27, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Oha...das war einiges an Text. xD Also... Nea Walker ist der jüngere Bruder von Mana Walker. Wenn ich richtig lese gelang es ihm, alle Noahs außer dem Earl und Road auszulöschen. Der Earl schlug zurück und tötete ihn dafür. Allen, der zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon erwachsen scheint, bietet Nea an, seine Erinnerungen zu schützen und bewahren ( Allen war ja der Adoptivsohn von Nea). Das habe ich jedenfalls gelesen. War das irgendwie hilfreich? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:45, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Achh Herrje. Das weiß ich ja garnicht, welchen Noah du meinst.. wahrscheinlich Tyki, oder? Eine richtig besondere Verrbingun haben sie nicht.. der Earl will Neah nru töten, da dieser seinen Posten einnehmen will/wollte. Das mit den 7000 jahren war ja weit vor der Geschichte, da hatte er gegen das 'Herz' (Innocence, weißte?) gewonnen und all die Menschen ausgelöscht. Die Noah gründeten dann die zweite Generation der Menschheit usw, PineappleHead (Diskussion) 05:53, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Hey du :3 Da bin ich wieder *-* Viel Spaß bei deinem Ausflug ;D Nee, damit hat keiner gerechnet -.-' Na ja... Kann man auch nichts dran ändern. Bis dann :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 17:38, 30. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ah okay. Sheril Kamelot meinst du. Natürlich haben der Earl und Nea eine Verbindung. Vor 7000 Jahren waren sie die 14 Apostel, aber Neah hatte sich gegen die anderen gestellt und wollte den Platz vom Earl einnehmen. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:44, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hey :3 welcome baaaaaaack ~ War schön? *-* Wo warst du denn? Mein Ausflug? Nee, Krankenhaus macht keinen Spaß -.- Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 23:07, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm...Sheryl und alle anderen Noahs wollen Neah töten, das ist verständlich. Warum genau der Earl ihn da haben will, das weiß ich leider nicht... Wir müssen uns da aber noch ein wenig gedulden. Das nächste Kapitel wird erst im Dezember erscheinen. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:51, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Kenn ich ~ Hauptsache es war schön da (na ja das hoffe ich zumindest xD von der Langeweile mal abgesehen ~) Mandel-OP, also nichts weltbewegendes... Schmerzen sind auch fast weg *-* yeah ~ Das war so Horror da T.T Ich schwöre DA hast du Langeweile und wenn du da mit einem 4 jährigen im Zimmer bist, kriegst du ne Krise QwQ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:27, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm...da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen. =/ das neue KHR-Kaptel? Ja, habe ich gelesen.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:33, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Echt? Dann viel Glück ♥ Dankeschön ~ ;* Das wird schon... Tut am Anfang übelst weh, aber nach ungefähr einer Woche hast du deine Ruhe. War jedenfalls bei mir so. Die scheiß Krusten sind noch drauf und wenn die ab sind, ist alles wieder gut :3 Die wollen nicht ab gehen T.T Andersrum sollen die bloß drauf bleiben, weil es dann EVENTUELL zu einer Nachblutung kommen kann, wo ich EVENTUELL je nachdem wie stark die ist wieder zurück ins Krankenhaus muss -.- Wenn die raus müssen, lass es jetzt machen. Denn je älter du wirst, desto schwieriger und schmerzvoller wird es... Viel Glück ♥ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 22:27, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ach naja..es gibt ja noch einige Sachen , die geklärt werden müssen. So schnell wird der Manga kein Ende haben. Vorallem, weil das nächste Kapitel erst nächsten Monat kommt.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:47, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich hoffe auch, dass es als runde Sache endet, ohne offenen Fragen. ..Irgendwie hast du recht. Die einzigen mit richtigem Ende sind Black Cat und Toradora!, jedenfalls bei denen, die ich kenne.. xD PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:44, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nichts zu danken :3 Ach, Quatsch :3 Klar, hast du auch Glück :3 Danke, das hoffe ich auch ^^' Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 21:09, 6. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Naja.... ich glaube schon, dass wir nicht enttäuscht werden.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:23, 7. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Tya, jetzt isses ja vorbei.... Hat dir das Ende gefallen? PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:36, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ach, Quatsch :3 Ein bisschen Pech hat jeder mal... Geht mir im Moment nicht anders... -.-' Jup :3 Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:04, 8. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Zu offen... naja, das kann ja ebenso positiv sein. Somit ist eine Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlossen.^^ Joa..das war schon ein gutes Ende. ich wünschte mir, dass Lambo noch etwas erwachsener wird, aber das ging mir ja schon den ganzen Manga so. Also kann ich damit leben.^^ PineappleHead (Diskussion) 07:14, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hm... :/ Ich glaub, es geht uns allen mal so. Nicht so.... Hab mir fette Erkältung eingefangen -.- Und dir? Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:33, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Davor... du bist im Psycho-Pass Wiki? Gefällt es dir auch so sehr wie mir? :3 Naja, wir können schon davon ausgehen, dass er mit 15 Jahren einen riesigen Sprung nach vorne gemacht hat. Als er gegen den einen aus der Shimon Famiglia kämpft, scheint er mir doch schon eine Entwicklung gemacht zu haben. PineappleHead (Diskussion) 08:10, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke ♥ Erkältung fast weg :3 Dir auch gute Besserung ♥ Sassi1710 (Diskussion) 20:16, 13. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Psycho-Pass finde ich super! Freue mich schon auf die nächste Episode :3 PineappleHead (Diskussion) 06:46, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC)